


Snitch

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: When Crowley finds out that you were fooling around with one of Abaddon’s followers, he isn’t too happy about it. But maybe that isn’t the only thing he knows.





	Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> dark bingo- humiliation kink  
> heaven and hell bingo- crowley  
> kink bingo- choking  
> au bingo- spy au
> 
> request: Uh for the SPN kink 2019 thing, can you do choking with Crowley and a Male! Reader? I’ve fallen in love with your work and I’m working on reading all your works aha 💘 keep up the good work

“Vote Crowley,” the current King of Hell smirked as he killed one of Abaddon’s followers who had made their way to his throne room on a poorly planned assassination attempt. You shifted where you stood when the body lit up before hitting the floor heavily. You weren’t going to mourn the loss of the unknown demon. No, it was their own fault for thinking they could single-handedly take out the man who had clawed his way to the top of the ranks in Hell. You were, however, concerned for yourself.

You were a spy for Abaddon, the woman who you believed should be the true ruler of Hell. You were her most trusted, and so you were given the complicated task of seducing him and distracting him from his duties as ruler while Abaddon rallied up a steadier following.

What made a hard task easy was the fact that Crowley was attractive, all suave and charm, and that dick, my God. It wasn’t difficult to act like you enjoyed your time spent with him. He was intelligent and devious, leaving you constantly on your toes as you tried to keep up with him and his multiple schemes to take out your boss,   enjoying your time in getting to know the man.

“And now, onto you,” Crowley stated, turning to you as he wiped the blade off with the bottom of his suit jacket.

“Sounds like a plan,” you smirked, walking up to him and intertwining your hands around the back of his neck, dragging his head to yours for a kiss. He reciprocated it, kissing you back passionately and walking you back until you hit a wall. You felt a sharp pain of an angel blade beginning to get forced into your chest, and you broke the kiss to stare into his eyes in shock. It wasn’t in deep enough to kill you, but it was an obvious threat.

“Not what I meant, darling,” he chuckled, pulling back and looking at you seriously. “A little moose told me that you’ve been running around with Abaddon’s sheep behind my back.”

You laughed, trying to play it cool while pressing yourself further against the wall to prevent the blade from getting in any deeper. “Please. Why would you trust a Winchester?”

“I trust a Winchester when it is in my best interest to do so, and I think when a psychotic ginger is running around plotting ways to kill me, it’s smart to have extra eyes and ears. So tell me, why act chummy with the enemy? What were you trying to achieve?”

“Okay fine, I met up with one of her followers,” you admitted. “But it was more… Having one last hurrah with an old fuck buddy.” You opted to go down the sex path, to distract him with jealousy rather than murderous rage. Well, the jealousy could very well lead to a murderous rage, but at least he wouldn’t know you’d been telling Abaddon all his dirty little secrets.

“Are you trying to tell me that you were sneaking around to screw a demon when you have me ready at your disposal? And you expect me to believe that?” He laughed cockily, twisting the blade inside of you without batting an eye.

“Well, the evidence is currently leaking out of my asshole right now, if you’d care to investigate,” you smirked. It was true, there was cum leaking out of you right now. It didn’t come from the demon you were spotted with, but still. It was evidence that you slept around.

“Well aren’t you a nasty little slut,” he chuckled, running his thumb along your bottom lip while he kept the blade poking into your chest, effectively keeping you in your place at the wall.

“You were busy,” you shrugged before moving your head down, sucking his thumb into your mouth and rolling your tongue around it.

“Maybe I’ll have to teach you a lesson,” Crowley said softly, his eyes narrowing as they focused on the sight of you sucking his finger. You hummed in response, wrapping a hand around his wrist on the hand that was holding the blade. You curled your fingers around it slowly while you pulled your mouth off of his thumb, pulling the tip of the blade out of you and pulling it away from the two of you, tightening your grip until Crowley dropped it.

Without the barrier in between you both, you pulled him in close, hitching a leg up and around his waist and kissing him again. You rocked your slowly hardening dick against his own, your jeans keeping you apart. He chuckled against your mouth and brought a hand up to your throat, his fingers curling around it tightly.

He broke the kiss and you huffed breathlessly against the wall where he had you pinned by the throat. “You’re going to have to try a lot harder than a bit of dry humping to get me to forget your… Indiscretion.”

You glanced down at his hand with an eyebrow raised and he took the hint, loosening his grip but keeping it there as a threat. “If you want me to suck your dick, my King, all you have to do is ask.”

“And where would the fun in that be? Now be a good boy and get on your knees for me.”

You grinned at him as he let go of your throat, letting you sink down against the wall until you were eye level with his bulge. You opened his belt and pulled his trousers down with a practised precision, pulling his hard cock out and running a hand over it appreciatively.

He grabbed a handful of your hair roughly and tilted your head to look up at him. “Whores don’t get to tease,” he warned.

“Your loss,” you shrugged, but you knew you were on thin ice so you brought your mouth forward to lick at his leaking head. You parted your lips, allowing his tip to slip into your mouth.

Sucking Crowley off wasn’t a chore. In fact, it often felt like a treat. But it was no easy task considering the fact that the man was packing, a fact he liked to bring up cockily every chance he got. You still struggled to fit all of him down your throat even after months of training, a case you were reminded of when he hit the back of your throat, making you gag slightly before you relaxed around him, letting him slip in.

“You know, for an impetuous little slut, I might just have to keep you around to enjoy this mouth of yours. Of course, now that I’m forced to put thought into it, your skill was obviously acquired through a lot of practice.”

You let him keep the narration going, actually finding yourself enjoying all of the names that he was calling you. There was also the realisation that the more he psyched himself up, the more you could convince him that you were on his side. You were gonna give him the blowjob of his life, so amazing that he would never doubt your loyalty again.

“I love the sound of that slutty mouth gagging,” he groaned, bottoming out in your throat and smirking down at the noises you were making as you fought to adjust around him.

He pinched your nose, cutting off your air completely as you struggled against him. Not breathing wasn’t exactly the most comfortable experience ever.

“Aw, what’s the matter? Short of breath? You breathe when your King tells you that you can,” he smirked, and you fought the urge to roll your eyes. Your King. He sure was fond of that nickname

“Thatta boy,” he rasped, bucking deep into your mouth and staying there as he emptied himself directly down your throat. He pulled back and aimed the last of it at your face, painting you while you panted. “Clean yourself up, we still have to decide what Daddy does to traitors.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
